Life as a Cipher
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: *(OC Fill Out Chart inside. More info inside)* We are going to take a look into what Bill's life was like BEFORE the twins and doom of the apocalypse. (Humor/Family/Supernatrual/Freindship/Adventure/Parody(Sometimes)) Basically something like a insane day in the life of a demon! Enjoy!
1. Fill out Chart

**Hello People or Fanfiction!**

**I'm writing a new story! It's a series of One shots of Bill's past life, however, in this one Bill has a family. Now, he already has a brother, so he can only have one sister, I may or may not allow in. depending on how many submissions are in. **

**Anywho, this family ranges to alot of things. So, heres the fill out sheet for your own OC's into the Cipher Family. **

*******Please note, not everyone's will be allowed in. Also, they will either be in hiding by the time Dipper and Mabel are there, or dead.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Looking Age:**

**Real Age:**

**Family Status: (Cousin, Grandfather/mother, Mom, Dad, Nephew/Niece?)**

**Power Level: (Ranges from 9 to 1, now, make it reasonable with their Family Statues. Cousins won't have much power since they are fairly new. ( is the highest and 1 is normally Half Bloods)**

**Blood Status: (Half or Full-blooded Demon?)**

**Type of Demon: (They are normally Dream Demons, but sometimes they aren't)**

**Magic: (From attacks to Powers, make it reasonable and not OP)**

**Accent: (If any)**

**Personality:**

**Appearance (Not Clothing):**

**Style of Clothing (For Outings or fancy places, Casual, and Sleep):**

**Dose what with Free Time:**

**Style and Station of Work: (Such as how they go about doing their job or where they chose as their place EX: Bill has Gravity Falls)**

**Weakness: (Everyone has one)**

**History: (Before they became a Dream Demon or whatever. Meaning the did Die, they weren't born as a demon, they were once human. Did they forgot it or not? Stuff like that)  
**

**Other: (Anything else I may of missed that you want to add in)**

* * *

**Sorry if it's alot, but writing OC's is hard, I want to make sure I got them clear in my mind.**

**Thanks Alot**

**Forest~**


	2. The Lake Part 1

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls or These People's OCs**

**(Keep in Mind the OC's are still open anytime!)**

**Chapter 1**

**Lake**

"WoooHooo!" yelled a voice over everyone else. A boy with messy red hair and bright green eyes shot up, running out in his swimming trunks. It was a hot summer day, in the DreamScape it was affected by the seasons, thanks to that same boys interference with the magic of the place. Don't ask...

"I think that answers your question Monica." Bill mused, she blinked.

"That Russ is Bipolar, I think so." a girl with blond hair and blue eyes laughed lightly at her cousin, Russ ran down to the lake. Monica was dressed in a one piece blue swim suite

"Dude, he changes personalities in the snap of a finger, he might have MPD." said a new voice, a man with black hair and amber eyes looked at them, he was wearing black swimming trunks.

"You might be right Xi." a boy with messy blond hair laughed, his eyes were blue and he looked much like Bill, his name Justin. He was dressed in a orange shirt and blue jeans shorts.

"Come young ones! The Lake awaits" Their grandpa, Antony said, he jumped down wearing a speedo.

"By the triangle! MY EYE!" Bill yelled, covering his eye, Justin felt his brother cover his eyes also. Monica covered her eyes also.

"Antony, you can't really be thinking wearing that!" Xi yelled, trying not to vomit, Antony didn't listen as he ran to the lake.

"He dose know he's going the way to the pool and not the lake..." Monica said, Bill sighed.

"Don't tell him, I'd rather NOT see that." he groaned, Justin blinked and nodded. But he wasn't sure what his brother hid his eyes from.

They began the short walk to the lake, "Afraid of getting your lovely hair wet Billy?" Russ laughed, Bill glared.

"Shut it Russ!" he scoffed, "Your such a sissy Bill." Russ laughed.

"CANNONBALL!" he jumped in, and ended up landing on Xi.

"Son of a- Get the heck off me, Russ!" he yelled, Russ got off and laughed. Bill rolled his eyes as he sat down, Justin was reading calmly as Monica got in the water and played a bit by herself.

While Bill watched Russ and Xi yelled at each other in a few languages, he was playing with his powers in the dreamscape. hy did they know so many languages, and you readers really didn't want to know what was yelled. Also, this dreamscape was used mostly for family purposes then anything else. A summer months is was a time to get together and laugh.

Even though most family members were a little...ahem, Hard to get along with. Xi being one of them, well, he already had gotten frying pan hit by Rachel after he flirted with her. Bill honestly thought the boy would never learn.

Speaking of Rachel, she joined them and whispered something in Russ's ear, who in turn smirked.

Before Bill could blink he was lifted up "Russ put me down!" the dream demon yelled

"Throw him!" Rachel and Xi yelled at Russ.

"Don't you-!" too late, Russ threw Bill it, with a big slash. He came up spitting up water, surprisingly his top hat stayed on. Most thought it was magical or something. That or possessed the souls that Bill had tormented.

When Russ stole it one day, he wasn't seen for 3 days. After he got back, he was very quiet, thought Bill seemed to be very smug afterwards.

"Russ, your going to pay for that!" Bill's eye went red.

"Oh whatever, you need to stop tanning like a girl Billy!" Russ laughed, only to have a jet of water knock him into the water.

"HEY!" that's when the fight started. Justin watched, sweatdripping as curses flew and hit. Then he looked up as he heard.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" yelled a voice, as a heavy weight came down. Everyone but Xi swam away. Who looked up with big eyes reflecting fear

"Holy, fu-." he whispered as a heavy muscle man landed on him.

"Pfff, HAHAH!" Russ laughed, the guy, David, moved. "Hey, I said look out." the guy scoffed as he swam away. Xi groaned.

"My head..." he couldn't think clearly to kill that idiot. Bill laughed a bit also at his cousin's unluckiness.

All and All a normal day, now they had to get Xi back before he get's another headache from anger.

**Alright, there you go! More to Come, also Totallynotbill, your OC's profile is kind of hard to read and put together. Could you try again with all the Info together. Sorry :(**

**Also I used most ideas form Days at Smash Mansion, which I don't own. But I will be original also**


End file.
